


Under Wraps

by Ink_Gypsy



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-01
Updated: 2010-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-07 15:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/66471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The birth of Billy's son leads to a discussion between Sean and Elijah about how difficult it is to keep secrets from the fans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under Wraps

**Author's Note:**

> Written to celebrate the birth of Billy Boyd's son, Jack in April 2006.

"What took you so long?" Sean asked. "I thought you were just going to get a beer."

"I stopped to check my e-mail," Elijah explained. "Bills sent me a picture of Baby Jack." He giggled. "Looks like the poor kid's inherited Billy's receding hairline."

Sean chuckled. "Don't let Billy hear you say that."

Elijah took a swig from his beer. "Are you sorry you never had a son, Sean?"

"I think about it sometimes," Sean admitted, "but am I sorry? No. I love my girls. I couldn't imagine my life without them."

"I know, but it's what most guys want, isn't it?" Elijah asked. "A son to carry on their family name?"

"I suppose so, but Ally's already done some theater. If she decides she wants an acting career, she'll be carrying on the family name."

"The Astin Family Dynasty," Elijah announced, sounding as proud as if the Astins were _his_ family.

"I guess you could call it that." Sean smiled. "And now Billy's started his own family dynasty."

"I still can't believe he was able to keep it from the fans," Elijah said, taking another drink. "Their information network is better than the CIA's." He put the bottle down. "He was only able to pull it off because he still lives in Scotland. You can't keep anything personal under wraps here in LA."

"That's not true," Sean told him, folding back the covers so Elijah could get back into bed. "We've managed to keep _our_ secret."

Elijah slid in beside Sean, wrapping himself around his lover's naked body and kissing him. "So we have, Irish," he said. "So we have."


End file.
